youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:YoungWritersClub Wiki
I love this wikia! FIRST PERSON DOING THIS SOMETHING. I just want to say, before huge masses corrupt this wikia and make it famous, I love this wikia. On here, everybody knows each other, and we all are awesome. I love y'all! <-- (me trying to be western-y but epicly failing. Yaaaay Yaaaay my Slenderman story is on the main page. Ah mah Gawd I feel speshul x3! -Sirens of Oakvale-Talk-SC Wiki 19:10, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Lol ur welcome. I thought it was awesome enough. Readwritelivenikki (talk) 19:52, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Updating Just curious, but who updates this main page? 22:49, October 10, 2012 (UTC) suggestion Updating main page & interwiki links etc heya! you guys should know im a complete neatfreak and i enjoy improving thiiiiings, welll i want to know if we can work on this page, improve it, with more interwiki links, colums, images, and cool stuff! ive ran it through with skye and she gave me the all clear. also a suggestion for a new quote: the duty of youth is to challenge corruption - Kurt Cobain. — http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/3/37/Hd-nyan-cat-lwp-101.png @ Le James 17:51, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Cool! I'm very excited about this! Believe And Do (talk) 18:03, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey James! I think I speak for all the admins- WE WOULD TOTALLY LOVE THAT. I couldn't think of anyone more qualified. :) Magic Words Hey, I'm usually on my iPad, so can someone please add the magic word that removes the table of contents? 04:34, December 7, 2012 (UTC) WHO MESSED UP THE CODE?seriously i spent like a day mak ing this, so who messed with the template? — http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/3/37/Hd-nyan-cat-lwp-101.png @ Le James 23:29, December 9, 2012 (UTC) AK was trying to do...whatever he was trying to do. I love you, I hate you, but I will always remember you (talk) 23:42, December 9, 2012 (UTC) User of the Month Hey.. I was looking at the main page and noticed the user of the month. My question is where? Where do we 'nominate' the person. I can't seem to find that. I, in my own opinion, think there should be a poll or we should nominate them in the forum or something similar. Just my opinion, and please, I don't need any rude input. What do you do when life gives you lemons? Make cream soda and make people wonder how in the heck you did it. :D (talk) 02:02, December 13, 2012 (UTC) *screams of joy* OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD... YOU GUYS... LIKE... PUT LES MIS ON YOUR HOME PAGE?!?! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG *PANICS OF JOY* EEEEEEEPPPPPP KK BAI BABEZ <3 ~Lily~ Its great to be excited for the page lily. But.. This classfiyes as spam. Please, put it somewhere a bit more appriopite. Thank you. -Skye (talk) 04:55, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Apology I, Alex Zaci Odo Grint, would like to apologize for my mischievous actions. I will accept any punishments that the Administrators will give. Thanks Thank you for putting my work at the main page and featuring it. AGIZZIOGrint (talk) 02:23, April 15, 2013 (UTC) To all members, specially the admins... To all the members, especially the admins, I would like to propose a design for the wikia. I will paste the link in this page after a few minutes. New Section Everyone, can we add a new section in our Main Page, where the admins, or authors if possible, will post if they updated their story, so that the readers will be informed? AGIZZIOGrint (talk) 10:44, May 14, 2013 (UTC)